Elsword : Daughter and Servant of Evil (Riyin and Lento Version)
by Yukiryuu Acchan
Summary: I'm sure you already know from the title. Please check it out! (Riyin is my OC, so please don't use her without my permission. Thank you.)


**Authoress' Note : Hello, everyone ; Acchan is here! XD **  
**This time, I'm making a song-fic about DAUGHTER OF EVIL AND SERVANT OF EVIL! **  
**You know whose songs is this, right? Yep, KAGAMINE RIN AND KAGAMINE LEN ~ *A*)9 **  
**Seriously, I just noticed (Thanks to Yuki-chan) that 'Riyin' is similiar to 'Rin' while 'Lento' is similiar to 'Len'! **  
**Stupid me, I'm Riyin's creator and yet I just noticed ~ QAQ')w **  
**Meh, let's just start, I hope you will enjoy this song-fic and HAPPY READING ~ :3 **

_**Disclaimer : Daughter of Evil, Servant of Evil, and Elsword is NOT mine! I only own this fanfiction and Riyin! D': **_

_**Cast and Characters' Job Class : **_  
_**Riyin (Harmony Princess) as Rin **_  
_**Elsword (Lord Knight) as MEIKO **_  
_**Rena (Wind Sneaker) as Miku **_  
_**Raven (Blade Master) as KAITO **_  
_**Lento (Unknown) as Len**_

* * *

**RIYIN **

There was once upon a time in a land faraway, an evil kingdom who no one dared to face. Its ruler are a girl with cruel and selfish personality. A young princess of only age fifteen!

Luxurious and gorgeous furnishings, her servant had a very similiar face. Rythm ; her favorite Phoru's name. Everything all belonged to her.

If money became insufficient, she would exploit it from ignorant people.

"Those who go against ojou-sama, will be put to an end. Come now, kneel down!"

An evil flower blooms attractively with vivid colouration, the pitiful weeds surrounding-... Ah, become nutriment as they rot away.

The tyrant princess fallen in love with the opposite side of the sea's person of crow kingdom. Though, he had been taken to the neighbouring country's elven of green at first sight.

The princess obsessed with jealousy and one day, she summoned her servant. "Destroy the country of green!", she said ; in a quiet voice.

Many houses were being reduced to ashes, many lives were being lost. The sorrow of the suffering people did not reach the princess.

"Oh, it's time for a snack ~"

An evil flower blooms attractively with maddening colouration. Although it is a very beautiful flower-... Ah, there are too many thorns, it can't be touched.

The evil princess had to be brought down. Finally, the people stand up. Leading the crowd was a swordman of red armor.

Those angry intentions that piled up wrapped around the whole country. Tired from a long of war, things like soldiers were not enemies.

In the end, the palace was surrounded and even the vassals escaped. The lovely, attractive princess was finally caught.

"You insolent person!"

An evil flower blooms attractively with saddening colouration. The paradise for her sake-... Ah, is also brittle and fleetingly collapsing.

Once upon a time, there was a treacherous kingdom. And, reigning at the top had been a princess of age fifteen.

The time of the execution was 3 P.M ; the time when the church bell sounds. That person who was called the princess, what are they thinking alone in prison?

Finally, that time arrived ; the bell that announced the end rang. She wouldn't give an eye to things like the populace. She was like this ;

"Oh, it's time for a snack ~"

An evil flower scatters attractively with vivid colouration. The later people talk of her this way-... "Ah, she really was the daughter of evil,"

_~xxx~ _

**LENTO**

You are my princess and I am your loyal servant. Destiny divided, the path between two twins. I'll do anything for the sake of protecting you. If I must become evil, this is something I must do.

Expectation welcomed us as we were given life. We were blessed from the church bells with heavenly light. The adults wanted to use us for their own gain. We could not be together, our lives were never the same.

Even if all of the world's humanity turned away from love and became your enemy. I'll defend you and take all of your pain, so please keep laughing and smiling so sweetly.

You are my princess, and I am your loyal servant. Destiny divided, the path between two twins. I'll do anything for the sake of protecting you. If I must become evil, this is something I will do.

One day when we visited a neighboring country, I met an elven of green who smiled innocently. She was like her highness when she smiled that way. And so then we became, best friends ever since that day.

However if her death is my princesses demand, "Princess, your wish is my command," is my answer. But I just can't see, why is this happening? Why are my tears unable to stop falling?

You are my princess, and I am your loyal servant. Destiny divided, the path of broken twins. "Today's snack is brioche," I'll say so cheerfully. Just to see you reply, laughing innocently.

Soon this kingdom will be overthrown in due time, by the citizens who want my princess to die. If this is revenge then her death I won't accept. I am loyal till the end, this is not over yet.

I will protect you so please, change into my clothes. As a final act of guarding my beautiful rose. It's alright, don't worry, I am twins with you. Surely no one will ever realize the truth.

So now I'll be your princess, you'll be my fugitive. Destiny tore apart, the lives of broken twin hearts. If sadness is evil, then I am evil too. I will gladly allow, my blood to flow for you.

Once upon a time there was a land far away  
That was desolate of mercy, filled with disgrace. And the lonely princess was someone I always thought was a beautiful girl, with a beautiful heart.

I am glad I could be with you up to this day. (The time of the execution was 3 P.M)  
I am happy knowing my princess is safe. (The bell that announced the end rang)  
I swore I'd protect you until the very end. (She wouldn't give an eye to things like the populace)  
So now I'll die for you for I have no regrets. (She was like this : "Oh, it's time for a snack ~")

Always you are my princess, my dearest twin sister. Destiny tore apart, the lives of broken twin hearts. I'll do anything for the sake of protecting you, so that you can go on, and live freely a new.

If I ever could reveal the wish deep within my heart. I'd want you to be with me, forever in my arms.

Always you are my princess, my dearest twin sister. Destiny tore apart, the lives of broken twin hearts.  
Surely we will be able to see each other again, so until then I'll watch over you from heaven.

* * *

**There, done! XD **  
**You may be wondering why I choose these songs, so I'll tell you why. The reason is because Riyin's personality match Daughter of Evil very well. And Lento, he is loyal with his job, like Servant of Evil. Although Lento's personality doesn't match Servant of Evil very well, his loyalty does, so yeah ~ :3 **  
**I'll be looking forward for your reviews! ^^**


End file.
